


It’s Not A Word!

by goodoldfashionedloverboy



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Other, silly quick thing, this is just straight up dumb but I love it the most
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodoldfashionedloverboy/pseuds/goodoldfashionedloverboy
Summary: A silly thing I wrote for my groupchat on twitter after I got (lovingly) called out for misspelling the word “yeehaw”. So, of course, my friends told me to write the thing as a short, silly thing that involved Roger and Brian bickering over the same thing!





	It’s Not A Word!

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you waiting on the next chapter of Holly’s story - it should be out by Wednesday or Thursday! This is just a silly little thing I needed to post!

     “But it isn’t, Roger, it _isn’t_ ,” Brian argued. “I can’t be spelling it wrong if it’s not a real word!” He rubbed his eyes and shook his head, shocked this was even a conversation he could possibly be having. Especially with Roger.

Roger groaned in annoyance. “It’s two e’s, Brian, just write it down!” Why was Brian being such an ass about this? It wasn’t even anything important! “Just write the fuckin’ word!”

 

Brian’s head fell forward onto the table, dropping his pen and groaning. “It’s not even relevant to the song! If ya wanna sing it, go on and do it, but I really don’t need to write it down!”

 

The fact that this was even going on was beyond everyone else’s minds. How could they even be so overworked they were having a fight about a word - as stupid as it could possibly be? As Roger opened his mouth to complain again, everyone spectating outwardly groaned, from Prenter to Deaky, to Freddie, to the wives and girlfriends there. There was no possible way this could continue.

 

“For fucks sake,” Freddie groaned, snatching the pen and paper in front of Brian. In large, all caps letters, he wrote:

 

       _ **YE(E)HAW**_

 

thus ending the asinine conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, if you enjoyed, follow me on twitter @brians_curls!


End file.
